


Meeting Benedict

by petrichor_rain



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_rain/pseuds/petrichor_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small town fangirl meets Benedict by chance while walking down the street.</p><p>(May or may not be a private fantasy of the author)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Benedict

She was walking down the street when it happened. For a few seconds that seemed an eternity, she was frozen, barely able to believe what was right in front of her eyes. This was something she had so long dreamed about, but never actually thought it would happen. Then her brain kicked into action. Don’t scream, she reminded herself. Screaming is scary. 

“Mr. Cumberbatch!” she said in a voice that carried across the street to the actor walking on the other side. Although they were on first name terms in her head, she figured that probably wouldn’t cross over into real life. Benedict’s head turned as he searched for the person calling his name. Seeing her chance, she dashed across the road. For a breathtaking instant, no words came. He was so much more beautiful in real life than in the photos. Then the dam broke, and out spilled the words she had been practicing all her life. 

“Hello Mr. Cumberbatch, I’m Kaitlyn. I watch Sherlock, and you are really a fantastic actor. Thank you so much. It’s always enjoyable to see you on the screen.” For a second, Benedict looked at her with his endless pale green eyes. Then his rich baritone rumbled through the air, setting her heart racing. “Please don’t stop breathing on my account, Miss Kaitlyn.” She realized that she forgotten to breathe and suddenly inhaled. “Well, you know, breathing is boring,” her nervous laughter was unexpectedly matched by a low chuckle. “Never heard that one before,” he said, winking. Don’t faint, she reminded herself. Fainting is scary. 

“So, what brings you to our tiny town? I mean, this isn’t exactly Hollywood.” She peered closer at him. “Are you real? I mean, what if I’m just standing here talking to air?” There was laughter in his eyes as he reached his hand out to shake. “Don’t worry, I’m real. I think.” And with a gracious smile, his hand was enveloping hers in a warm handshake. “I came here for a few hours to relax. I mean, not many people here are going to know who I am, and I just needed some space.” She nodded in agreement. Her town was mostly comprised of old, rich people whose only activities were attending book club meetings and garden shows.

“I’ll just, uh, give you some space then.” Kaitlyn smiled and started turning away. “It was great to meet you, Mr. Cumberbatch.” He nodded cordially and began walking away. She stared after him, trying to fight the impulse that had suddenly taken her. Oh, screw it, she thought. It’s not as if I’m going to get this chance again. “Mr. Cumberbatch! Benedict! Wait!” he turned back, confusion writ on his gorgeous features. She ran the few steps to close the distance between them and threw her arms around his perfect body, squeezing him in a hug. After a space, she felt his arms close around her and large hands were placed on her back. She breathed in deeply, trying to lock this feeling in her mind forever. Then she broke away and shot back across the street to her friends, who were gaping at her. Smiling, she nonchalantly continued down the street, trying to keep the fangirl scream inside at least until she was out of Benedict’s earshot. She was never going to wash her right hand again.


End file.
